theowlhousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Intruder/Plot
King is trying to teach Luz about demons, but she is not paying attention. Suddenly, a storm brews over the Boiling Isles. Luz loves rain and goes outside feel the first few drops, only to discover that the rain is boiling hot. Eda casts a magic force field to protect The Owl House from the rain, which exhausts her. She changes into her bed clothes and lies on the couch to sleep, but Luz nags her to teach her some spells. She at first refuses, but because of her uncontrollable infatuation for shiny objects, she gives in after Luz tempts her with a sparkly pen. Eda starts with the lesson by explaining that before a witch can earn a staff they must earn to cast spells on their own. She shows her how to create a light spell by casting a spell circle. Luz also learns that magic comes from a sack of magic bile attached to a witch's heart. Since she does not have one, this begs the question on how is she supposed to do magic herself. According to Eda, witches used to magic a different way in the past but she never bothered to figure out how. Then she ends the lesson and heads back to sleep. However, Luz asks her to show the light spell again so she can record it on her phone. She does so, but passes out from exhaustion in the process. Luz and King drag Eda to her room and put her in her nest to sleep. King again tries to teach Luz about demons, but she is bust trying to figure out how to cast the light spell, which seems to be effortless. King is upset that she is not paying attention to his lessons and asks why she wants to be a witch. Luz tells King about her life back home, where she was a nobody. She seems becoming a witch as her chance of being somebody. Understanding what its like for no one to take someone seriously, her agrees to help her learn the light spell on the account that she will pay attention to his demon lessons. King has a theory that Eda gets her magic from an elixir that she takes everyday. So, if Luz takes the elixir she will be given magic powers. King sneaks into Eda's room and finds the bottle of Eda's elixir which half a tag missing. Luz prepares to drink it, but drops and breaks the bottle when she gets startled by the storm. Suddenly, the lights go out and they hear Hooty in panic. They find him being attacked by some king of vicious creature which runs away and into Eda's room. King thinks its a Snaggleback, which is a creature with a protective shell and feasts during the rains. Though terrified, Luz reluctantly agrees to help King hunt that creature down. After suiting up to defend themselves, Luz and King start their search for the monster in Eda's room. They find the place ransacked and Eda is missing. King leaves Luz by herself for a moment to get his books on demons, but when he comes back she has vanished too. All that is left is her shoe. King slights catches sight of the monster and chases it to a closet. There he discovers a Snaggleback, which is just a weak pink ape in a turtle shell. Suddenly, the actual creature shows up, eats the Snaggleback and chases King. Luz appears from nowhere and pulls King back into Eda's room to hide. Just then, King uncovers a torn piece of the tag, which matches the other half from the bottle. It reads "An elixir a day keeps the curse at bay". This makes King realize that the creature is in fact Eda and the elixir he found was her medication to keep her transform at bay. King feels ashamed at what he has done. In his efforts to get Luz into demons he stole Eda elixir which keeps her vital from turning into that monster. He admits to Luz that he has no friends and no one pays attention to him. He thought that by getting her into demons he would have finally have someone who cares about creatures like him. Luz shows sympathy to King and encourages him to help her save Eda. They saw that Eda had black eyes, and according to King demons with black eyes are sensitive to light. So, he belives that they could use that to their advantage. Since the camera on Luz's phone is busted, King suggests she uses the light spell. However, she still does not know how to do it. She has been on the video again and again to no avail. But then she notices something when the video on her phone glitches. A pattern appears in the circle for a brief moment, and when Luz traches it she finally catches the light spell. Working together, King lures Eda to Luz where she is drawing a much bigger version of the pattern on the walls. It casts an even bigger spell which blinds Eda and knocks her out. When she regains consciousness, she is back to normal and coughs up the Snaggleback from earlier. Luz and King give her, her elixir. She learns from King what had happened and sees that Luz has figured out how to do magic. By drawing a specific pattern inside the spell circle, she can cast spells. Realizing her secret is out, Eda explains to them that she was cursed when she was young and the elixir she drinks helps to prevent it. The curse is also the reason why people call her the Owl Lady. After making peace with each other Luz and King leave Eda to rest and get Hooty back on his hinges. When she falls asleep, she has a brief nightmare of a shadowy figure who cursed her, and wakes up before she can get answers. Category:A to Z Category:T Category:Plots Category:Episode Plots Category:Season 1